Regulated-in-COPD kinase (RC kinase) is closely related to MAPKKK3, which directly regulates the pathways of stress-activated protein kinase (SAPK) and extracellular signal-regulated protein kinase (ERK) by activating SEK and MEK1/2, respectively. See, U.S. Pat. No. 7,829,685, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. RC kinase is an upstream activator in MAP kinase signaling cascades, capable of phosphorylating MAP kinase kinases such as MKK4 and MKK6. The activation of MKK4 leads to the phosphorylation of JNK-type MAP kinases, leading to the phosphorylation of c-Jun and thus the activation of the AP-1 transcription factor complex. As a result, interleukin-8 production is increased, leading to the recruitment of inflammatory cells, such as neutrophils. The activation of MKK6 leads to the phosphorylation of p38-type MAP kinases, which is important in the activation of the immune response and key regulators of inflammatory cytokine expression. The occurrence of cellular stresses, the activation of the transcription factor, and the overproduction of interleukin-8 are characteristic of numerous inflammatory diseases. Thus, the regulation of RC kinase activity can potentially be beneficial to patients with inflammatory diseases.
RC kinase has been shown to be highly expressed in the lung and trachea. Some of the expressed sequence tags of human RC kinase are also expressed in the lung epithelial cells and in primary lung cystic fibrosis epithelial cells. Microarray analyses of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) show that RC kinase is upregulated in the lungs of COPD patients. On the cellular level, it has been shown that the expression of RC kinase is upregulated in response to hyperosmotic or oxidative stress. For example, the expression of RC kinase in cells increases significantly after exposure to potassium chloride or hydrogen peroxide. Potassium chloride subjects cells to a hyperosmotic stress. Hydrogen peroxide subjects cells to an oxidative stress, which impairs the capacity of B cells to stimulate specific T cells. Such upregulation of RC kinase in cells in response to hyperosmotic and oxidative stress suggests that higher expression of RC kinase in lungs of COPD patients may be the result of cellular stresses caused by the irritants in tobacco smoke or stresses caused by inflammatory response to those irritants.
Therefore, RC kinase inhibitors are potentially useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, including COPD.
Janus Kinase (JAK) is a family of intracellular, nonreceptor tyrosine kinases that transduce cytokine-mediated signals via the JAK/STAT signaling pathway. This family, comprising JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2 (tyrosine kinase 2), was first described more than 20 years ago, but the complexities underlying their activation, regulation and pleiotropic signaling functions are still being explored. See, e.g., Babon et al., Biochem J. 2014; 462(1), 1-13. Disrupted or dysregulated JAK-STAT functionality may result in a variety of disorders, including immune deficiency syndromes and cancers. Aaronson et al., Science 2002, 296, 1653-1655. The primary challenge with most kinase inhibitor programs aimed at non-oncologic indications is to define the degree of selectivity required across the kinome that will limit the off-target kinase induced side effect profile of a potential drug. Designing in compound selectivity across the kinome is difficult due to the highly conserved structure within the kinase active site. See, e.g., Rokosz et al., Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 2008, 12(7) 883-903; Bhattacharya et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 2003, 307, 267-273.
Since disrupting the JAK-STAT pathway may lead to unwanted side effects, development of a therapeutic that can inhibit RC kinase expression while minimally affecting the function of JAK is of great importance.